Barney and Robin
|Row 2 title = Started Dating|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Break up|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Current Status|Row 4 info = Active}} Show Outline The first sign of a possible relationship between Barney and Robin occurs in the first seasons , where Robin acts as Barney's wingman (in place of Ted who is seeing Victoria ). During this process Robin seems to be better at being the wingman than Ted ever was. At the end of the evening, Barney decides to disrobe as he assumes he will be hooking up with Robin. After presenting his view on the chemistry between the two, he learns that Robin still has feelings for Ted thus ending the night. This episode establishes what Barney thinks of Robin. During the episode , Robin's old boyfriend Simon comes back to town. After going out with him for a few weeks, he dumps her, and Robin is left in a vulnerable state. She invites Barney back to her apartment to watch the music video she made as a teenager called 'Sandcastles in the Sand' and this eventually leads to Robin and Barney having sex. When they wake up the next morning, they try to pretend it never happened so they do not upset Ted. Ted eventually finds out and, though he forgives Robin, he temporarily ends his friendship with Barney. In , Barney develops feelings for Robin and confides in Lily in order to seek her advice about what to do. Lily suggests he should tell Robin he loves her, but he dismisses this idea. Ted and Robin become 'friends with benefits' and Barney is clearly so distressed by the situation that he smashes a TV outside the bar every time the gang is talking about it. Barney then tries to ensure that Robin and Ted do not get into anymore fights, therefore giving them no reason to have sex. Ted picks up on this and questions whether or not Barney is in love with Robin. In the fifth season episode, , he and Robin develop a complicated relationship which drives Lily insane given her previous vested interest in Barney's new-found feelings, and her friendship with Robin. Eventually, they agree to have "The Talk" and decide to lie to everyone else, and pretend to be in a relationship in order to satisfy Lily. Lily accepts the lie, knowingly, believing that they truly mean what they say, even if they do not know it yet. In subsequent episodes of the fifth season, Barney is seen to be taking lessons on Robin from Ted ( ), because he is afraid she will dump him. Barney attempts to get US Citizenship for Robin ( ), tracking down Robin in Canada when she wakes up there after a drinking session. In , Robin and Barney have started to fight and do so often, both try to cover this fact up as they try to be a 'better' couple than Marshall and Lily. Finally in , Barney and Robin break up although not in an argumentative way everyone expects. They decided to remain friends. They seem be close friends during Season 6 and show to have very little deeper feelings until the end of the season. They often challenge each other, and Robin consoles Barney when he finds out who is real father is. Barney hints near the end of the season that he was, in fact, very happy with Robin. It has been hinted they have remaining feelings for each other, though they are infrequent and rare. It is also possible that, while talking to his father, Barney realized that Robin was "the one." However, the fact that he could've been referencing his former girlfriend Nora is also possible. In , it is seen that the two are (to themselves) considering getting back together, but are convinced otherwise when they see the outcome of Ted and Zoey's relationship. While Barney starts the conversation in the car about how bad they were as a couple, it appears both Barney and Robin get more conflicted about it further into the episode. Their brief discussion with Ted about the past is perhaps more an attempt by them to convince themselves than Ted. Although Robin almost forces Barney to talk to Nora when he sees her on the street, her expressions changes from happy to sad when she sees him talking to her. In Season 7, it is revealed that Robin still has feelings for Barney and gets jealous when she sees him with Nora. Barney and Robin share a kiss at the end of , which turned into spending the night together as revealed at the beginning of . After breaking up with Nora, Barney is shown to have strong feelings for Robin, who does not, or is not willing to, reciprocate due to a relationship with Kevin. Although, considering she was planning to break up with Kevin, it is possible that she does still love Barney and is just waiting for the right time. Through it all, neither have truly let each other go, and if they do manage to get back together, they would likely be more happy about it than last time. Gallery ROBIN AND BARNEY 9.jpg ROBIN AND BARNEY 14.jpg ROBIN AND BARNEY 40.jpg|definitions ROBIN AND BARNEY 49.jpg Best-kiss-ever.jpg The Rebound Girl 2.jpg TickTickTick4.png Disaster Averted 1.jpg Significant Episodes Season 1 * * Season 2 * * Season 3 * * * Season 4 * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * Season 6 * * * * * * * * Season 7 * * * * * * Category:Relationships